User talk:Dragonkamehameha
__TOC__ Signature Hey Dragon, your signature's ready → Signature Do the following to make it work: 1. Copy the code given below : 2. Go to . 3. There, paste the code in the signature section. and remember to tick the box given below, which says "I want to use wiki-text in my signature" 4. Save it! You're done, after you've done this, try messaging me to check your new signature~! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:13, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yippie! Your signature works and your welcome ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) re: Request Hey Dragon, I've completed your InfoBanner! Wippie! (Please inform me if I have done anything wrong in it XD) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome and happy to help ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Hi Dragon. Kariya has told me that you want to join my blog game MSPD? Well I have added your name to the list and the way it works is each team has a Captain and 2 other users, the team of 3 go up against another team of 3 and debate for their character to win. The winning team gets points whilst the loosing team gets no points. The aim is to get the most points at the end of MSPD and each team member will rechieve a prize. The actual blog game starts on the 31st of March but from the 15th to the 30th there will be Practice Rounds to help everyone get an idea of how to play. The teams are based on each users timezone, so inorder for me to add you into a team I need a location from you like for example: London, UK or Tokyo, Japan something like that. If you can could you tell me your location before tomorrow the 14th, I need it soon. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Mixi Max request Ill put it up In 30 mins camera needs charged Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 17:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Dragon, I just want to notice you that it is our team's turn to debate, and we'll be againts Lord's team once more. They're a very strong team and are ready to beat us this time, so we better give it our best shot. I hope you can debate soon. This time we'll be debating for Rei Rukh, againts Gamma in a Midfielder Round. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Semi Hey Dragon, I haven't seen you lately, but I just want to let you know that our team has made it to the Semi just about now. However, we're up againts Leo's team this time, and you've been inactive for 2 rounds in a row. I really don't want to say this, but if you keep on inactiving like this, our team won't stand a chance againts Leo's team, so I may have to switch you with someone else in order to keep our team at its full force. We'll have 5 days before the Semi starts, so if you can't reply to me about this matter in 3 days, I'll have to switch you with Kariya or Torch. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 05:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm glad that you've returned in time. Just please be assured that you won't be inactiving anymore until the Finals end, that would be great ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:38, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Dragon, our Semi match is up. Like I said, we'll face Leo's team, and they're a very tough opponent, so you should make some good preparations for the debate. We'll debate for Fran, againt Kinako in a game-only Round called "Libero Round", and we'll have about 3 days for debating. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Final match Hey Dragon, it's finally the time for our last match. We'll be debating for Garsha Wolfein, in the all-rounder match againts Vanfeny, and we'll have about 4 days for debating and counter-debating. Hope you can debate soon. Let's give it our best shot in this final match ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Fanfic Ah~! So you are Chaos-dragon02 XD~ I just found it out while looking at your profile page~ XD Your Blitz master tournament fic is really nice~! ^_^ Keep it up~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ XD~ It is fine, forgetting the wiki version of me isn't a problem, atleast you remember the Fanfic one~ :P You're welcome again~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) sure Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) well your the captain sure we debbate the one you said Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:06, October 19, 2013 (UTC) i think Sangoku? would be the best one to debate Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 07:33, October 19, 2013 (UTC) will do Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 17:30, October 19, 2013 (UTC) debate i pick this guy http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Afuro_Terumi Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:06, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:16, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Debate i agree Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 10:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Freedom value Oh sure, here's how it works ^ ^ Freedom stat allows you to train your character's stats within a limited number of times, depending on how high your character's Freedom stat is. And I've already demonstrate how it is used in calculating the character's potential in my debate (well, I learned it from Leo actually XD), you can view my debate again if you want to learn it :D For the Characters' freedom stats, you can find them here (be sure to use a translate tool if you can't read Japanese): http://www51.atwiki.jp/inazumago2cs/pages/19.html '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 09:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, I don't think there's a way to find characters directly, you'll have to find them by categories and groups. There's a "Character directory" section (選手名鑑) on the left column of the page, you can find all the player groups there. For instance, you can find Kazemaru's young form in the group "Former teams" (歴代チーム), and Kazemaru's adult form in the group "Rival Teams" (ライバルチーム) Hope this'll help :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, feel free to ask me if there's any more problems ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 13:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Close enough XD it's Technique - 1, not - 10 :-) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 04:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see xDD and you're welcome ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:08, January 26, 2014 (UTC) i cant sorry i been banned of my laptop for 4 months because it did something wrong that i shouldent do on fb Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 00:53, February 3, 2014 (UTC)